


I hate you, I love you (I hate that I want you)

by Littlebit_ofeverything



Series: I see the world in shades of you [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: AND THIS WAS BORN, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, This is a drable, i rated it m but also it could probably be teen, i saw season four and decided to delve in on Carmen during her dark period, idk honestly what this is, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebit_ofeverything/pseuds/Littlebit_ofeverything
Summary: The first time you see Carmen SanDiego after V.I.L.E has wiped her mind, she’s pinning you against a wall.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Tigress | Sheena
Series: I see the world in shades of you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119614
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	I hate you, I love you (I hate that I want you)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer than five hundred words but *shrugs* here we are. I don’t know if this is any good, but I thought I’d post it anyway. Enjoy!

The first time you see Carmen SanDiego after V.I.L.E has wiped her mind, she’s pinning you against a wall. And in all the times you’ve imagined this, she’s never been shoving your finger up your nose. 

Crackle’s trying to calm her down, and she’s looking at you with such a fire in her eyes, it sends heat through your core. 

She releases you, and you can’t help but feel disappointed at the sudden space between you. 

“Let’s go steal some stuff.” She says, smirking. 

(It turns you on a little, but everything she does turns you on.) 

Later that night, when you’re all gathered at the carnival, Carmen comes last, sitting next to you, and presses her body next to yours. Her touch electrifies you, and you’re hyper-aware of every move she makes, everything she says. 

You’ve forgotten how much you’ve missed this, laughing with everyone, and reminiscing about the good times. You’ve forgotten how much you’ve missed Carmen.

(Tigress doesn’t pine, you’re not supposed to pine, and _yet._ And yet you long and long after her, like she’s some kind of treasure that’s just out of reach.)

You wonder how on earth you’ve let yourself fall this deep, this far. 

  
  
  


When Carmen gets promoted to the fifth seat of V.I.L.E, she finds you first. 

“Oh Tigress,” she sing-songs, voice bouncing off the walls of the dark gym you’re practicing in. “Guess who you’ll be taking orders from now on— officially?” 

“I guess all those years of sucking up to the teachers finally paid off.” You snark, using your claws to slash through the dummy. 

“Someone’s just jealous they’re not the one in control.” Carmen replies easily.

You turn to face her then, watching her follow your movements, and for once, you want to be the one in control. She smirks, as if she _knows_ your thoughts. And so you do the only thing that comes to your somewhat frazzled mind.

You kiss her. 

  
  
She stumbles, caught off guard, and you smile, knowing that even for a moment, you’re in control. 

You know that this will be the only time you’ll ever get the upper hand, and you kiss her again, rougher this time, threading your claws through her hair, and knocking off the red hat that matches the color of her lips. 

You wonder if Carmen ever regains her memory, if she will remember this, chests heaving, and hair and makeup messed up, lying cold on the floor yet feeling like you’re on fire. If she will remember the taunts and the hands that roamed with the fingers that plunged. If she’ll remember the bruises that came from something other than fighting. 

You wonder if she’ll remember what it felt like to _give in_ and submit to the desires, and the not so PG thoughts that have plagued you ever since you first laid eyes on the upstart newbie. 

You know you’ll certainly never forget it.

  
(When Carmen gets up and puts her coat and hat back on, you’re struck by how beautiful she looks. “Let’s do this again sometime Kitty-cat.” She says nonchalantly, and your heart leaps in your chest.

“I guess you were good enough to merit another time.” You reply, desperately trying to feign coolness.   
  


  
She narrows her eyes. “I was amazing and you know it.”   
  


  
She’s right, but you’re never going to tell her that. Instead, you laugh as she leaves, and you find that you still hate the sight of her leaving.)


End file.
